Rivals Story 2
by FalseWing
Summary: This is the 2nd part I did this my Sophmore year of High School. Story 2/4


Rivals

"AHHHHH!" yells a voice from a dark room.

The sound of foot steps are being echo'd through out the chamber. Sparks glide along the floor, being caused by some sort of blade. The sparks dissapear and all that could be heard next was the crashing of the blade slicing through an object as it was being destoryed. Then all the could be heard again was the sound of foot steps smashing around in area.

"Got him!" another voice said. This one was younger and sounded a bit more cocky. A couple seconds later, the foot steps stop. The feeling of clamness starts to give the room a eerie feeling. The next sound after that was just a loud thud. The smell of blood started to fill the air.

"Is that it?" said the other voice. The flicking of a lighter started to echo in the small room as a little flame was lit. The face of the other person was shown. He looked to be about 17. He was pretty young. Red hair streamed down his face. he started to feel and search the wall for a switch.

"Found it." He flicked it on. The first form that could be seen was the boy. He had no shirt on and black baggy pants. He possesed oddly enough a wolf tail, swinging around on his back.

The next thing that could be seen is a body in the middle of the floor. But this body was different. It had a scythe sticking out of his back. As a hand reached out of ths shadows a light was flickering. A dark figure walked up into the light. It was Lone Wolf. He pulled the scythe out of the man's back and put it on his back along with the other one. Lone Wolf kicked the body to make sure it was dead. It made no movement. Lone Wolf pulled a bag out of his back pocket. He stuffed the body in the bag and zipped it up.

"Lets get out of here Kin."

The 17 year old boy's name was now revealed as he shook his head and walked behind Lone Wolf. Lone Wolf shut the door to the small house. They began there journey. As they walked downtown Lone Wolf was as quite as ever, not making a noise. They turned the corner of a long dark alley way. Walking too the end of it, they came up to a familiar door. Sliding it open, they revealed the inside of the warehouse. Lone Wolf through the body by the side of the door and slammed it closed. He walked through the house and made his way past the couch. He stopped and slid his fingers across it, putting his finger over a patched part of the couch. The item patched onto the couch was the small piece of FalseWing's pants that blew into Lone Wolf's face at the end of the horrific battle that cost FalseWing his life.

Lone Wolf bowed his head as he mumbled threw his lips, "Its been 2 years."

A girl charged out of a room wrapping her arms around Lone Wolf's neck. A big smile was upon her face. "Hey Wolf. How are you?"

Lone Wolf said nothing as he slid the girl off from around his neck. Clinching his fists tight all that he could think was how he failed his good friend, FalseWing.

Running up slowly behind him was Kin. A big grin on his face as he was happy to have killed another bounty. "Hey guys I'm going to relax in my room." Kin opened the door and slowly closed the door.

Lone Wolf, his hand still on the patch letout a sigh. He reached over the couch to grab the remote. He flicked it on as the light from the T.V. flashed around the room.

"Jessica can you please leave me alone for a bit."

She nodded as her head was down. She walked off into Lone Wolf's room. Lone Wolf walked and made his way around the couch. He sat down in his spot and leaned his head down. He clinched his fist tight and slammedit into the armor on his leg. He looked over at the seat next to him. A flashback entered his mind of the times that he and his old friend FalseWing use to have sitting there watchign T.V. and getting their bounty reports.

"I have to bring him back." Lone Wolf said as he leaned back. His head laying on the top of the couch, he just stared up at the ceiling. The T.V. beeped and a picture of a piece of mail came on the screen. Lone Wolf glanced over at the T.V. and pushed a button on the side of the couch. A keyboard shoot up from the side. Lone Wolf typed in his name. He pressed enter as the letter opened and a man was on the other side of the screen. On the side of the T.V. it said, "BRM," which stood for Bounty Report Monitor.

"Whats up?" The man fixed his tie as he bowed his head and waved. "Hey Lone Wolf. I have some interesting information on a bounty named Lanzer."

Lone Wolf sighed, "I don't care about Lanzer. He might be worth a lot but I can make a living off smaller people."

The man on the other side started to type and an image of Lanzer came up on the side of the screem.

"300 murders, 100 robberies, and the leader of a group. You took out his brother Mike Bucchi no problem. And he only comited 100 murders and robbed 7 times."

Lone Wolf's eyes widened, he looked pissed. "Don't ever say that name again. He was not easy! I lost FalseWing because of that bastard!" Lone Wolf coughed from yelling so hard, then let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. Now what is so important that I should care about Lanzer."

The man on the T.V. wiped some sweat from his head as he started to type away again. This time an image of a bow came on the screen. It looked as if it were made of angel wings.

"If my infromation is right. Lanzer has this bow."

Lone Wolf stuck out his pointer finger as he rolled his hand. "And? Go on."

The man gave him a blank look. "The description for this bow reads as is: A bow that looks as if it where made out of an angel. Is also said that its arrows are strong enough to reach heaven."

Lone Wolf sat up a bit as it intrested him. "Yea."

The man smashed his fist on the side of his chair. "Do I have to spell it out for you dumbass. You can use the bow to bring back FalseWing!"

Lone Wolf's arm fell to his side as the information hit him hard. His mouth opened wide. "Give me all the information you have on Lanzer."

The man sighed and shook his head. He held his hands up. "I'm sorry we have nothing. We only have some infromation on one of his stronger men named Blazer."

A picture came up on the screen that showed a very strong burrly looking man.

"He hangs around the gym wear house around 7-10 to work out behind and get stronger."

Lone Wolf looked over at the clock it showed that it was 8:45. He stood up and moved the keyboard over to the side.

"Thanks. I'm leaving now."

The man on the T.V. nodded as the screen shut out. Lone Wolf yelled at Kin. "Get out we have a bounty!"

Kin walked out wearing the same cloth. He didn't change. He walked over to Lone Wolf with a blank look on his face.

"We just got back."

Lone Wolf gave him a evil look. "We are leaving NOW!" Kin shot back a bit as the sudden yell scared him a bit.

Alyx walked out of the room and looked over at him. Everything ok?"

Lone Wolf was smiling but they couldn't tell because of his mask. "Yea everything is perfect."

Lone Wolf and Kin made there way out of the house and started to walk.

Kin looked over at Lone Wolf his eyebrow was raised. "Who is the bounty?"

Lone Wolf didn't say a word. He had left his scythes behind. Which showed that he was in a hurry. About 30 minutes later they were there. It was about 9:30 now. Lone Wolf opened the door to the gym. He looked back at the door knob wondering why it was open. He could see that the key hole was melted . He walked right through. Nobody was in there. The doors where open yet the gym was suppose to be closed. They kinda figured it was Blazer.

While walking threw they heard a yell. It sounded like Blazer. Lone Wolf bolted to the back room and slammed the door open. There stood Blazer, twitching. Lightning was sparking a bit from his body. As Blazer's dead lifeless body fell to the ground, all that could be seen was a dark figure behind him. But something was different. Something so different that it caused Lone Wolf to fall back in fear. Because this figure was not normal. All that could be seen at this point on his figure was two demon eyes, covered in lightning.

Lone Wolf stood up as he studdered. "Fa...False."

The lights flashed on. As there stood FalseWing his white hair and lightning eyes. But his clothes were different. He wore a black shirt and black jeans. Demon wings were on his ankels and wrists. Demon wings were on his head. Another figure jumped down. Dressed the same as FalseWing. His hair though was red. His eyes were the same. Expet fire was surging out of them instead of lightning.

Then the man with the fire eyes asked, "Who are these people, brother?"

FalseWing just gave them the same glare. "Nobody."

Lone Wolf's eyes opened wideand filled with tears as he heard his dearest friend just say that. The man that he had been moarning for 2 years for. Lone Wolf didn't show his emotion.

"Nobody! I'm your friend. Y ou even said that before you died!"

The man standing next to him started to laugh. Then pointed over at Lone Wolf. "Ooo so you are the guys that left my brother to die. What shall we do with them bro?"

Lone Wolf looked over at FalseWing. Their eyes clashed. FalseWing closed them.

"Nothing, we are leaving brother." FalseWing turned around and began to walk away. The other man sighed as he started to follow.

Lone Wolf though quickly slammed his fist against the wall. "False! Don't you leave! Get back here now! Please."

Lone Wolf started to cry a bit. "Come home, we all miss you."

FalseWing didn't stop as he continued to walk. When he reached the door FalseWing turned his head and looked back at Lone Wolf. He gave him a cold stare that showed no emotion. His mouth opened as he said, "Don't try to find me." Then in a blaze of fire, they both dissapeared.

Lone Wolf could not believe what just happened. Falling to the ground and punching iy in anger the sadness filled his head as some tears dripped out of his mask. Kin walked into the room. He looked at Lone Wolf on the ground . He didn't know what just happened. He walked over to Lone Wolf and helped him up.

They made their way out of the building. Lone Wolf stumbled over a weight and slammed against the ground. Lone Wolf stood up, letting out a blood curling yell. Turning around, he started to make his leave. Kin was following right behind him. They slammed open the door and made therir way back home.

A couple of minutes later they were at their house. Lone Wolf walked right through. His mind was confused. Kin didn't really want to bother Lone Wolf so he just kinda snuck into his room not making a sound. Lone Wolf threw his armor off. He kept his mask on though and bolted off into his room. Alyx was in there reading a book. She looked over at him. She could feel the bad tension in the air. She turned over and let Lone Wolf get most of the bed. Lone Wolf threw himself on the bed, turned over and closied his eyes, instantly falling asleep.

A couple hours later, Lone Wolf woke up and sat up. It was only 12 now. He made his way out into the living room and looked over at the couch. Sitting down he pressed the button on the side. He wanted more info on how to get Lanzer. Typing in his name, the message shot up on the other side. Lone Wolf sat there for about 10 minutes wondering why nobody was answering. Then finally the screen turned to the center. Lone Wolf's eyes opened in fear. All he could see was a dark figure and the lightning eyes. Screaming voices were in the backround. Lookingin the back you could see the staff members being hung and burnt. The satistic laughing of FalseWing's brother was in the backround, burnin all of the staff members.

FalseWing moved his face closer to the screen so it could be seen. Giving an evil grin. "Hello Lone Wolf. I'm sorry but this station is not going to be working today."

Lone Wolf started to get pissed as he screamed. "What did you do False!"

Lone Wolf's yell was so loud that Kin walked out and saw what was on the screen. He fell to his knees.

FalseWing started to laugh. As his brother did the same. A group of people ran out of a room. FalseWing turned around, as a blinding flash of lightning fired at their bodies,causing some of them to explode and others to fall to the ground as a crispy pile of human flesh. FalseWing turned back over to the screen and smiled.

"You want to find me?" FalseWing was toying with Lone Wolf. And at the moment Lone Wolf realized that FalseWing was evil. His mind had been changed and now he was just another villan. But it still hurt him inside that his friend would do this.

"Ooo hey brother I found a nice woman." said FalseWing's brother as he held her up. She screamed her head off. FalseWing said nothing. But turned around and pointed his thumbs down. She continued toscreamed her head off. Then in an instant her body was being engulfed by flames. FalseWings brother laughed his head off. as she dropped to the floor dead.

Then the brother slowly turned his head to the screen. "I think she was pregnant."

FalseWing looked back at the screen himself and was laughing as he said, "If you want to find me follow the blood. When you find me. I will have 2 presents for you."

As the screen shut off Lone Wolf sat there horrified. He smashed his fist against the couch. "Damnit False! This isn't a game!"

Lone Wolf stood up and put his armor back on. He looked over at Kin. "Please stay here. I have to do this."

Kin just nodded as he walked back handing Lone Wolf his scythes. Lone Wolf mounted them on his back as he charged off. As he left his house he could see the trail of blood.

After about 20 minutes of following the blood Lone Wolf made his decent on a warehouse. It was a paint warehouse. On the door hung the man that gave Lone Wolf the reports on Lanzer. He hung dead on the door. Lone Wolf bowed his head as he entered the room. There stood FalseWing and his brother. Lone Wolf walked inand looked around for any traps.

FalseWing's first words to Lone Wolf were, "There is nothing my old friend. Now I said that I will give you 2 presents and here is the first one. Upon our infultration of the bounty center. I came across some interesting files on resurection. It seems the host that resurected the person doesn't have to stay alive for the person that was brought back to live."

One of the devil wings on FalseWings hands started to surge lightning. As it turned into a blade and as fast as the lightning it took the wing over. His hand swung and choped the head of his brother right off.

"He was no use to me!"

His brother fell to the ground, a headless body. FalseWing stomped on his head causing the fire eyes to explode a bit.

Then FalseWing turned. He now had a more serious face on. "And my 2nd gift you Lone Wolf."

Surging the lightning, hethrew the other wing blade now. "You and me. Our long awaited fight. FalseWing vs. Lone Wolf."

Lone Wolf smiled. This was something they both wanted for a long time. Lone Wolf reached his hands behindngrabbing his blades and holding them out in front of himself.

"So the day finally comes."

FalseWing clinched his fists, making a fighting stance. A smile across his face. Lone Wolf made a stance with his blades as well and smiling.

They both said at the same time. "Lets do this!"

They made their charge at one another. The first clash was about to be made. The force of FalseWing's thunder blade colided with Lone Wolf's scythe. The clash of the two weapons caused the ground to break up. As there blades scrapped against each other. FalseWing seased the moment to push his scythe away. As he lifted his leg up and smashed his knee right into the stomach of Lone Wolf. Lone Wolf flew back a bit clinching his stomach. FalseWIng grabbed his scythe and threw it at Lone Wolf. In time, Lone Wolf cought the blade. Flying right at FalseWing as he stabbed his blade into the ground. Using the leverage of the scythe to swing around a kick FalseWing in the face. But FalseWing caught his leg in time.

Then using the leverage of FalseWing ,Lone Wolf pulled his blade out of the ground and swung it at FalseWing. FalseWing didn't get this one as quick, jumping back a bit. Yet the blade cut through FalseWing's cheek a little as some blood drips down. FalseWing then charged at Lone Wolf swinging his fist out of pure rage. But Lone Wolf caught it in time and threw him into a giant storage shelf of paint. FalseWing smashed into it. As the platfrom fell down, Lone Wolf made his way over to the destruction. But as soon as he made it, FalseWing started to throw paint cans out of the wreckage. Two smashed themselves into Lone Wolfs stomach. The other got him right in the face. Lone Wolf coughed a bit as FalseWing charged. His fist punched Lone Wolf's stomach. Sinking deeper into it. Lone Wolf coughed up some blood.

FalseWing took this moment to send his other face under the chin Lone Wolf. His head jerked back as he spit up more blood. Crashing around on the ground, FalseWing charged, the lightning on his blades started to surge more. Lone Wolf moved in time as FalseWing's blades smashed right into the ground. FalseWing looked up as Lone Wolf sent his foot to the side of FalseWing. As his foot made contact, FalseWing flew back hitting the ground a few times.

FalseWing slowly rose to his feet as Lone Wolf wiped the blood from his mouth. They stared at each other. Lone Wolf had some tears run down his cheeks because of what FalseWing was now. Blood ran down his cheeks. As Lone Wolf drew his 2nd scythe he slammed them together. It formed a new weapon in a blazing light. It was a double edge scythe. FalseWing smashed the wrist blades together. As they formed a demon wing sword, they both made their charge again. Their blades clashed over and over again.

As there blades clashed FalseWing said, "Have you ever heard this Lone Wolf? They say that two warriors of same there punches colide they can hear one anothers thoughts."

Lone Wolf simply shook his head. strength. "Yes I have."

FalseWing jumped back holding his blade tight. "Do you know what I'm thinking?"

Lone Wolf stood there. Gripping his scythes tight. As he looked away for the moment.

"Yes."

FalseWing looked down as well, then looked back up at Lone Wolf. "Then lets finish this. Because I think you are the one that can bring me that. My brother."

Lone Wolf didn't want it to happen but he knew what he must do. He had to kill FalseWing.

Then FalseWing said. "I'm suffering Wolf, please. I shouldn't be alive. Bring me my grace."

Lone Wolf then made his charge yet again. Swinging his blade. But FalseWing swung his blade to stopping Lone Wolf's attack. "Then why not just let me kill you."

FalseWing swung his body around as he kicked Lone Wolf in the face. "Because I want you to earn this victory."

As FalseWing brought his blade up, lightning started to surge threw it. Lone Wolf nodded as he knew this would probably be there final battle. FalseWing swung the blade as a blast of elctrcity bursted out of the blade and flew at Lone Wolf. As he dodged the blast. Lone Wolf made his charge. FalseWing held up his mighty sword as both blades clashed yet again. Lone Wolf dropped his blade from the massive clash. FalseWing then took this moment to hold his blade up in the air and swing it down at Lone Wolf. A huge expolsion happened. As FalseWing's blade went flying across the room. And there stood Lanzer.

"I think this will make a nice hiding place."

FalseWing and Lone Wolf stood there and looked at each other. "Who the hell are you." Screamed FalseWing as he looked over at Lanzer. Lanzer just simply made a motion with his hand. 100 hench men made there way over to the two men. Lone Wolf looked over at FalseWing. Rising his eye brow. Then FalseWing let out a small laugh.

"Alright." Lone Wolf shook his head. "Nice."

They shook hands. FalseWing had nothing against Lone Wolf and vise versa. So when he teamed up. It made no difference. As they both made there charge. FalseWing held his hand up sending a blinding light of electricity at the men. Yells where all that you could hear as about 45 of them fell dead. Lone Wolf took his stand. Taking his blade and swinging it like a bomberang. It cut up about 50 of them. They all fell in parts of two. Now 5 men stood there as they all could see the power of the two. They commited suicide. As FalseWing and Lone Wolf stood there as bodies where all around them. Lanzer pulled out a bow. But it wasn't the Angelbow. This one looked alot more demonic. But before the power of this great bow could be unleashed. A cocky voice came out of the backround as it slashed right threw the blade. As the form could be seen. There stood Kin. A man walked from behind Lanzer. He seemed to be his right hand man.

"Let me take this idiot sir."

Lanzer nodded as he dropped the bow.

"You wanna fight me? Bring it on fool!"

Kin charged at the man sending him to another room where they started to battle. FalseWing and Lone Wolf stood there. Not taking there eyes of of Lanzer.

"False? Shall we?"

FalseWing sighed. "I thought you would never ask." As they both made there charge for Lanzer. Lanzer though quickly jumped over them. And kicking them in the back of the head. They stumbled for a bit, FalseWing turned around and shot a shockwave at Lanzer. FalseWing him off balence for a bit.

Lone Wolf made his charged and swung his fist. Lanzer cought the fist in his hand. But Lone Wolf quickly brought his other fist around. Yet Lanzer cought it again. Now came Lone Wolf's kick. But again! Lanzer brought up his foot and cought Lone Wolf's kick.

Then FalseWing charged and ducked under Lone Wolf. Driving his fist right into Lanzer's chest. That sent him back a good couple of yards. FalseWing stood up. As Lanzer quickly got back together and flew at the two. FalseWing jumped in the way and took a hold of Lanzers foot as it kicked him in the chest still. Then Lone Wolf jumped over and sent his foot into Lanzers head. Lanzer smashed into the ground. FalseWing let go and jumped back. Lone Wolf didn't follow far behind him. FalseWing started to surge lightning threw this hand. Lone Wolf grabbed his other hand and swung him around. Giving him speed. Lone Wolf threw him at Lanzer. By the time Lanzer got up. FalseWing was already in his face with the surged hand. Knocking him right in the face. As Lanzer flew back and smashed into a the wall. FalseWing jumped back. Looking over at Lone Wolf.

Lanzer then stood up. His body was surged with some form of dark energy. As he lifted his fist up and drove it forward. The dark force shot at the two. Smacking them full force. FalseWing and Lone Wolf hit the wall hard. Falling to the ground. As Lanzer slowly made his way over. "How do you like that boys?"

FalseWing looked up as Lanzer was about 20 feet away from them. Slowly getting up. Then at that second, Kin came charging threw and kicked Lanzer in the face. Sending him back a few feet.

Kin ran up to us. "You 2 ok?"FalseWing and Lone Wolf nodded his head. As Kin helped them up.

"Was that suppose to do somthing?" Lanzer stood there. The dark energy was flew around. He stared them down. He drew his hand up in the air. Pointed it right at us. As another surge of dark energy came and pounded us to the wall. Kin couldn't take so much pain because of him being a rookie and coughed up some blood.

FalseWing winced to the pain. Lone Wolf held his hands up in time so he gaurded against the attack. So when they where relealsed. FalseWing and Lone Wolf's feet touched the ground and they made there charge. Lightning was flowing threw FalseWing's body. But this time his body was strong enough to keep this form. His body didn't degenerate like last time. Lone Wolf's armor took the form of a demon. Spikes protruding almost everywhere. Lanzer braced himself for the attack. The 2 bodies colided with Lanzers. As a huge expolsion occured. Kin woke up. He looked over at the smoke generated around in explosion and them. Kin sat there. He waited for the smoke to clear.

Finally it did, Kin's eyes shot open in fear, because there stood Lanzer. His hands around the neck of FalseWing and Lone Wolf. Choking them out with an arrogent grin across his face. "Did you think that hurt at all?"

Kin couldn't take seeing his friend Lone Wolf being choked out. And he also felt some compassion for FalseWing. Reaching into his pocket. Kin pulled out a seed it seemed like. "Hey, Lanzer! Wanna see something cool?" Kin ate the seed. His body started pulse to his heart rate. Which started to get faster and faster. Hair started to grow everywhere out of his body. As he howled. He started to form a snout. Long fangs, sharp claws, alot more muscle mass. His eyes turned yellow. His form was now able to be seen completely. Kin was a were-wolf. But not just any were-wolf. Kin could keep his mind and not go berserk unless he wanted too. "What about this? Eh, Lanzer!" As Kin made his charge. Lanzer threw the bodies of FalseWing and Lone Wolf out of the way. Kin instead of striking his front. Drew his claws more as he went into the ground. Lanzer was startled but not that much. Smashing his foot under him. Which caused the ground to break up infront of him. But there was no Kin. As Kin made his surface right behind Lanzer. Lanzer turned around quickly just to get a were-wolf fist to the face. Lanzer flew back into the wall. Smashing it as the part of the wall fell back. Kin was breating heavy. He could feel his body giving away. Lone Wolf looked over at Kin.

"Whats wrong."

Kin just collapsed to the ground. Leaving his form. He looked like a human again.

FalseWing and Lone Wolf stood up. They realized it was there time to fight again. As Lanzer stood up. A smile went across his face. FalseWing started to yell as lightning surged threw out his body. Lone Wolf started to yell as his armor started to take a dragon from now. There weapons even tho not with them. Started to tremble as the returned to there owners. FalseWing changed his blades back to the single wrist blades. Lone Wolf had changed his blades back to two seperate scythes. They looked at one another and nodded there head. Two friends that battled side by side. Once again. It was a great feeling. Before making there charge they looked over at Kin on the ground.

"Nice job take your rest." Said Lone Wolf. FalseWing then said to him.

"I really wish I could have gotten to know you better kid. Have a nice rest."

As then there heads shot over to Lanzer. Who was already inside and ready to fight. FalseWing charged as Lone Wolf wasn't far behind. This time FalseWing and Lone Wolf had a plan. Because as two great worriors they could hear each others thoughts. As Lanzer prepared himself for a two sided attack. Lone Wolf held his scythe out to the side. FalseWing hooked his wrist blade as Lone Wolf spun around when there was a good hook. And swung FalseWing around. Then threw him at Lanzer. Lanzer tried to prepare but FalseWing was to fast. Smashing right into Lanzer's chest. Grabbing his arms. Holding him there. "Got cha."

Lanzer struggled. Lone Wolf charged behind him and stabbed both scythes into the back of Lanzer. Lanzer coughed up some blood infront of FalseWing. Then Lanzer surged his great dark energy. Sending them back. Lone Wolf dropped his scythes. As FalseWing and Lone Wolf knew it was time to finish it. Making there charge yet again. Lanzer prepared for the what ever strike they where going to do. Then in a flash.

Kin held Lanzer's hands down. Lanzer's eyes shot down to Kin as fear struck his face. "NO!"

FalseWing and Lone Wolf jumped towards the head of Lanzer. As they both yelled out. "AHHHHHHHH time to die Lanzer."

Swinging there legs as they both smashed into Lanzer's neck. Breaking his neck and crushing his juggler vein. Along with his wind pipe. Kin veered out of the way of the falling body. Lanzer hit the ground and started to cough up blood. Then a few seconds later he was dead.

FalseWing looked over at Lone Wolf. Even though they just defeted him. There was not time to be smiling. Lone Wolf knew what he had to do. And FalseWing agreed as they both brought up there fist. Charging at one another. Kicking and punching away at each other. They had to finish there battle. But because they has no true energy left. It was decided threw sheer physical strength. As they both began there attacks on one another. FalseWing threw his fist and Lone Wolf's face. But Lone Wolf cought his fist. Jumped up and swung his leg. Kicking FalseWing in the face. This was the finishing blow. FalseWing hit the ground. Lone Wolf looked down as FalseWing's neck was snapped. But he had some more time left in his life. FalseWing smiled as he coughed up blood. "Thank you my friend. Now I can truly rest in peace."

Lone Wolf smiled as he didn't really tear up. He kept strong. He sat down. And took a hold of his friends hand. Shaking it. Because he knew FalseWing didn't have the strength.

"Before I die. There is something I want you to do for me. In a village. Over in Africa, way way southern Africa. As them for the Wing clan. There." FalseWing looked away as he smiled. "I have a son. He should be born in a couple of months. Please go to the lady that is going to bare him. And tell her. That I requested you take care of the child. And there is another like me. Defeat him. Then you can take the right of caring for my child."

Lone Wolf smiled as he nodded his head. "Alright my friend. I will do that. Now rest in peace."

FalseWing's eyes started to close. Lone Wolf put his hand down. As within a few second FalseWing was dead.

Lone Wolf picked up his friends body and walked outside. As so as they reached outside. A bolt of lightning shot down and struck FalseWing's body. Lone Wolf closed his eyes due to the blinding light. When his eyes opened. FalseWing's body was gone. Taken to the heavens. "Cmon Kin lets go home. We have a journey ahead of us." Kin nodded as they headed of to the wear house. Planning for there next journey. To go to the Wing clan village. And get FalseWing's son.


End file.
